


Tinkering

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Crushes, Egil has a crush and hasn't realized it, M/M, Machines, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil entered the room to find Shulk tinkering with one of the Mechon. He had given him his blessing to do that, if he so decided to, but he was almost shocked to see him taking advantage of that blessing… They had just become friends, after all. He would have expected Shulk to be a bit more wary.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 17





	Tinkering

**Author's Note:**

> Blows a kiss at the Egil fandom

Egil entered the room to find Shulk tinkering with one of the Mechon. He had given him his blessing to do that, if he so decided to, but he was almost shocked to see him taking advantage of that blessing… They had just become friends, after all. He would have expected Shulk to be a bit more wary.

“Oh, Egil!” Shulk blinked when he finally noticed the Machina. “I didn’t see you there! Did you need something?”

“I was simply curious… You’ve been here for quite a while now.” He crossed his arms and approached. “You’re that interested?”

“Well, I’ve never seen a working Mechon this close before without it wanting to kill me, so it’s a once in a lifetime chance to study it!” His voice raised a bit in pitch, excitement glowing in his eyes. “Thank you for letting me do this, truly.”

Something about his smile made Egil’s heart skip a beat. Strange… He’d never experienced a feeling quite like that with a Homs before… He decided to brush it off and continue speaking with Shulk.

“I see, have you learned anything interesting?”

“These really are well built…” Shulk looked back at Egil, eyes still sparkling. “You have a real talent for creating!”

“I wouldn’t say that…” He cleared his throat, unable to continue with eye contact any longer. Something about it was just too much for him to take at the moment… “I simply did what I must.”

“Well, when this is all over…” Shulk trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe we could…”

“Could…?” Egil tilted his head to the side, confused.

“Maybe we could make something together!” He gave another smile that made Egil’s heart squeeze. “I would love to see how you work.”

“Well…” He cleared his throat. “If we both make it out of this alive, that could be arranged.

“That’s wonderful!”


End file.
